Abrazos
by Alex.SwanD.C
Summary: -Esto es lo mejor - dice en un tono tranquilo tratando de mantener a raya sus emociones para hacer las cosas con más facilidad. -Cla…claro y ¿Para quién?-su voz sale dudosa al principio pero la pregunta sale en un tono acusador. -Para ambas- 7 años de matrimonio ¿pueden acabarse fácilmente? o un simple gesto ¿podría recordarles que a pesar de las dificultades aún se aman?


**hola, esta es mi primera historia de fanfiction, así que si hay errores ortográficos y problemas en la redacción pido disculpas de antemano. toda critica es bienvenida. Para esta historia me inspire de un bonito vídeo que vi y creí que seria genial hacerlo swanqueen. será corto pero espero que puedan disfrutarlo.**

**_nota importante: O_nce Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Entonces ¿así es como termina todo entonces? No era en realidad de sorprenderse, en el mundo en el que creció le habían mostrado de muchas maneras que el amor entre parejas es el lazo más frágil que existe, que puede acabar en cualquier momento, es como cuando dos personas sostienen una liga si una de ellas la suelta la otra saldrá lastimada, es irónico pero ya debería acostumbrarse al que el "vivieron felices para siempre" no era para ella pero pensó y deseo que realmente funcionara pero todas sus esperanzas mueren cuando ve el documento frente a ella, la palabra "_divorcio"_ se siente como un puñal que le atraviesa el pecho, su significado es como un peso sobre sus hombros y solo desea regresar a esos momentos de felicidad en donde nada importaba.

-Esto es lo mejor - dice en un tono tranquilo tratando de mantener a raya sus emociones para hacer las cosas con más facilidad.

Las palabras se atoran en su garganta. Un repentino llanto amenaza con salir pero necesita mantener el control para evitar quebrarse.

-Cla…claro y ¿Para quién?-su voz sale dudosa al principio pero la pregunta sale en un tono acusador

-Para ambas- se levanta de su escritorio con expresión seria mientras la otra se queda aún sentada contemplando el documento frente a ella. Mentiría si dijera que no le dolía, a veces se cree que al sentir estar con las persona indicada te asegura un final feliz.

Su relación fue complicada desde el principio, luego la sobrellevaron. Cuando se presentaron las distintas situaciones que las unieron se pudieron convertir en amigos y sentimientos más profundos comenzaron a surgir. Dieron el paso arriesgándose con sus inseguridades y su pasado, lidiando con los problemas de manera diferente.

Soltó un suspiro y se volvió hacia la mujer sentada en aquel escritorio con una expresión desolada.

-Henry, él lo entenderá, después de todo ya es una adulto así que cuando lo firmes mándamelos a mi oficina- dicho eso retomo su camino a la salida, necesitaba aire, al salir del edificio y contemplarlo solo apareció la nostalgia de aquellos días de risas, de almuerzos, sorpresas, mimos y besos subidos de tono. Sí, esto era lo mejor se decía así misma, la relación se había vuelto muy tormentosa, solo discusiones y más discusiones era mejor cortar por lo sano antes de que se lastimaran más. Con este pensamiento se dirigió a su coche con dirección a su trabajo.

Aun sostenía aquel papel. Las lágrimas fluyeron en el momento en que la puerta se cerró. Un grito ahogado resonó y ese dolor tan familiar que sentía en su pecho, aquel que indicaba que había perdido algo realmente importante.

Al llegar la noche la mansión se encontraba vacía ya que ninguna quería toparse con la otra, solo haría más difíciles las cosas, por lo que aquel que una vez fue un hogar lleno de risas y diversión ahora se encontraba en penumbras.

Se siente realmente agotada aunque lo intento no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, su apariencia era realmente un desastre. Sus ojos rojos se encontraban irritados de tanto llorar, su ropa desarreglada y su expresión desolada no ayudaba. Al llegar a la casa tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y se preparó mentalmente, había tomado una decisión al menos podían despedirse como debía y no de esta manera tan fatídica.

Ingreso su llave en la cerradura y girando la manija entro al lugar. solo se topó con un silencio absoluto. Reviso todo la casa en busca de su futura ex esposa pero no hallo nada, aprovecho de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa para estar más presentable. Una vez lista salió de la casa dirigiéndose a su oficina pues sabía que allí la encontraría.

Abrió aquella puerta tantas veces pero tal vez después de esto solo tendría que venir por obligación. Al entrar la vio ahí en su silla como de costumbre pero tenía la mirada perdida hacia la ventana también se notaba que no había pasado una buena noche.

Se acercó sigilosamente dejando el documento sobre su escritorio-Regina- solo en ese momento la morena se sobresaltó dándose cuenta de la presencia de la rubia. Bajo la mirada hacia el documento y frunció el ceño.

-¿Emma? ¿Por qué no lo has firmado?- pregunto con confusión en su voz ya recuperada de su sorpresa

-Lo haré, lo prometo pero con una condición-la miro fijamente mientras se sentaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-respondió a la defensiva.

-Tranquila, solo escucha-soltó un suspiro nervioso. Esto parecía una buena idea anoche y la morena frente a ella la hace dudar pero decide continuar- eh estado pensando…-

-Vaya eso puede ser peligroso- no puede evitar decir. Maldita costumbre

-Regina-pronuncio en tono de advertencia.

-Bien lo siento continua-se acomoda hacia delante apoyándose en su escritorio dándole toda su atención a Emma.

-Va a sonar tonto pero- se detuvo aun dudando- pero quiero que me des un abrazo durante todo un mes y tengamos algo de tiempo juntas, luego firmare lo que quieras- término desviando la mirada sonrojándose levemente. La verdad eso sonaba mejor en su cabeza.

Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida, de todo no se esperaba esto y no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura y desconcierto a la vez.

-¿De verdad? ¿Solo es eso?-la rubia asintió- ¿por qué?- pregunto con incredulidad

-Solo hagámoslo ¿si? es mi única condición.

Realmente evito contestar esa pregunta porque realmente ni ella sabía por qué hacía esto, sentía que era lo correcto después de todo compartían un hijo, eso las mantendría unidas para siempre. Igualmente resultaría más fácil decirle a Henry una vez que lo visiten en la universidad.

* * *

La camarera la miro con incredulidad en su rostro cuando la rubia terminó de redactarle lo que había acontecido esa tarde. Después de aquella situación lo más razonable para ella fue salir rápidamente de ahí sin darle oportunidad a la alcaldesa de preguntar algo más. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar y desahogarse y ¿quién mejor que la persona que la había escuchado cientos de veces? Rubí seguía siendo mejor opción que su madre, ella solo daría discursos esperanzadores que realmente no quería ni estaba de ánimo para escuchar.

-Lo siento Em- apoyo una mano en su amiga rubia mientras observaba como terminaba de un trago la botella que le había servido hace un rato, estaban aprovechando el tiempo ya que la cafetería se encontraba vacía.- aunque debo admitir que me sorprende que le hayas pedido eso- un destello brillo en los ojos de rubí cuando una idea apareció en su cabeza- ¡esos es!-sacudió fuertemente a Emma mientras esta traba de no perder el equilibrio ante la repentina emoción de su amiga.

-basta de hacer eso, me estas mareando- soltó en un tono molesto- tengo miedo de preguntar pero ¿Qué esta maquinando tu cabeza?

-es la oportunidad que necesitas para recuperarla-

-¿Qué?-

-dije que…-la rubia levanto una mano deteniéndola

-si te escuche, pero pensé que te había dicho que el divorcio era definitivo- esa palabra aún tenía un sabor muy amargo- esto es solo para terminar bien o eso creo.

-Emma ¿no lo ves? Simplemente no puedes rendirte si todavía la amas y sé que ella también a ti. No todo es fácil pero si ella vale la pena ¿por qué no arriesgarse una última ves?

Soltó un suspiro, aunque no quería admitirlo ella tenía razón valía la pena un último intento si ella podía recuperar el amor de Regina. A pesar de todo lo malo la amaba con todo su ser.

-Bien que sugieres- la sonrisa lobuna que le ofreció no le brindo nada de confianza.


End file.
